Water filters for widespread domestic water production have been in used since the 1800s. In the 1900s, sand filters were replaced by mechanical filtration to increase the filtration rate. In home filtration of water uses jug filters and filters attached to the end of a faucet to remove some chemicals and particulates in the water.